


The Most Lesbian Shit You Can Wear

by Vziii



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Featuring a whole lot of camera shot types, Gen, I guess there's Rylex if you squint at least a little bit, mockumentary, screenplay format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/pseuds/Vziii
Summary: Esports People's Game: S1E3It seems that Alex isn't coaching the team this morning. Where could he be, and what will happen when he finally comes? Tune into WolfEntertainment, where new episodes air at 4 pm every Friday!





	The Most Lesbian Shit You Can Wear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smallswritesstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallswritesstuff/gifts).



> Good Game is now in mockumentary form, or at least the best I can do with mockumentary screenplay. This was inspired/initiated by Em (SmallsWritesStuff), so it kinda makes sense why I'm gifting it to her.
> 
> To whom I have to say: thanks for sticking with my Good Game rants, dude.

{Theme Song plays. <non-diagetic> Applause track plays. <non-diagetic>}

[Intro Segment plays. Title fades in.]

[Fade In on INT. Anaheim Apartment, Station. <establishing shot> Everyone is playing KillCore with determined looks, faces close to their screens.]

{Keyboard clacks audio plays. <diagetic>}

[Cut to Lorenzo playing. <medium shot (side angle)> He sneezes briefly, his head bouncing downwards slightly, before looking back up to continue playing.]

[Cut to Lorenzo interview. <switch between close-up (side angle) and medium shot (front angle)> He sits on the Anaheim Apartment couch with his back to the front door.]

Lorenzo: I’m not saying I’m sad that no one said ‘bless you’ back to me. I’m sure everyone was just as engrossed in the match as I was. But I was a little disappointed. I was really hoping we would talk with one another. Communicate, you know?

[Cut back to Anaheim Apartment, Station. <wide shot> The match ends and everyone leans back into their chairs with a breath of relief.]

{‘Redemption’ audio plays. <diagetic>}

[Cut to Kamal. <medium shot (side angle)>]

Kamal: Finally! These cuckolds just won’t give up fast enough!

[Pan camera to Sam. <medium shot (front angle)>]

Sam: Do you always have to insult everyone we play against?

[Cut to different camera angle on Kamal. <close-up (front angle)>]

Kamal: And you never have?

[Cut to Ash. <close-up (front angle)>]

Ash: Look, this match just _felt_ longer because Alex wasn’t here to talk endlessly behind our backs.

[Cut back to Sam. <medium shot (front angle)>]

Sam: Oh yeah. Hey, where is Alex, anyway?

{Door slam audio plays. <diagetic>}

[Pan camera to the front door. Alex stands in the doorframe with a plastic bag in each hand, to which he raises in the air with straight arms. His smile is as wide as he left the door ajar.]

Alex: Hiiiii!!!!!

[Zoom in on Alex. <close-up (front angle)>]

[Cut to Alex interview. <medium shot (front angle)>]

Alex: Normally, I’m at home all day to take care of my wonderful Esports People. But today was different. In a great way!

[Cut to Alex in Station, placing a plastic bag in front of Kamal. This one is bleach-white with a neon-coloured 7-11 logo on it. <wide-shot, focus on Kamal and Alex (front angle)> His smile becomes lighter but genuine all the same.]

Alex: I got something for everyone! Kamal, the can is yours.

[Cut to Kamal pulling out a Sprite drink can from the plastic bag. <medium shot (side angle)> He then looks up in disgust to Alex.]

Kamal: Sprite? Really, man?

Alex: It’s either that, or I just give you a glass of water.

[Cut to Sam snickering in her seat. <medium shot (side angle)>]

{Alex’s dialogue still plays.}

Alex: You gotta stop drinking all that Monster, or you’re gonna hurt your health.

[Cut to Alex and Kamal, with Alex still smiling down at Kamal. <wide shot, front angle)>]

Kamal: … thanks, old man.

[Pan to Alex pulling out a packet of Skittles from the same plastic bag and hands it to Ash across the table.]

Alex: Ash, I’ve been seeing you particularly down in the dumps recently.

[Cut to Ash receiving the candy. <medium shot (side angle)>]

Alex: So I got you something that always seems to help me a little.

[Ash starts to smirk at this.]

Ash: … thanks.

[Cut to Ash interview. <close-up (front angle)>]

Ash: Alex, he’s… ‘sigh.’ His heart’s full of love even though his head is full of air. Specifically, weed. And alcohol. But less alcohol nowadays.

[Cut to Ash on the couch. <medium shot (side angle)>]

Ash: I would know. I watched him dump out Yueng Ling in the bushes.

[Cut back to Ash. <close-up (front angle)>]

Ash: But most of the time, he would talk more than… you know, gifts. So this was surprising.

[Cut to Alex. <wide shot> Camera follows his gaze to Lorenzo. <pan left> He passes a handful of tissue packets to him.]

Alex: Lorenzo, I wasn’t sure what exactly you needed. You seem to have everything at home, so…

[Cut to Lorenzo receiving the tissues with a big smile. <medium shot (side angle)>]

Lorenzo: No, it’s perfect! Thank you!

[Cut to Alex picking up the empty 7-11 bag off the table. <medium shot (side angle)> He stuffs it into his pocket while he lifts up the other plastic bag in his hand, walking around Kamal and Ryland to reach Sam’s seat. Camera follows his movements. <pan left>]

[Cut to Sam’s expecting smirk. <medium shot (front shot)>]

{Alex’s dialogue continues. <diagetic>}

Alex: Sam, I hope this isn’t too on-the-nose for you.

[Alex places the other plastic bag, thicker and dark-blue, in front of Sam. He pulls out a nylon black skirt from it and passes it to her. Sam’s eyebrows lower in confusion.]

Sam: … what?

[Cut to Station to see the whole team. <wide shot>]

Alex: You were saying something about how your tennis skirts were getting so short for you. I thought, maybe I’d get a longer one.

[Cut back to Sam, who’s starting to chuckle. <medium shot (front angle)>]

[Cut to Sam interview. <close-up (front angle)>]

Sam: That was probably two weeks ago! I came in complaining about how some asshole was wolf-whistling at me on the court. Something about looking up my skirt when I serve.

[Cut to side-angle of Sam. <medium shot (front angle)>]

Sam: I was not expecting that from Alex.

[Cut to Kamal. <medium shot (front angle)>]

Kamal: Hey Alex! You forgot to get your boyfriend a gift.

[Cut to Station <wide-shot>. Everyone’s looking at Ryland, whose head is leaning on his arm. He rubs his forehead in annoyance or embarrassment, and to everyone else, there isn’t a difference. Either they’re giggling, snickering, or sitting still in wait for Alex to make his move.]

[Cut to Sam putting her new skirt on her lap and start looking inside the dark-blue plastic bag. <medium shot (front angle)> Alex’s hand reaches in as well, but Sam pulls something out first. It’s a clothing garment with a red and black plaid design, to which she clutches tight as she snickers again.]

[Cut to Ryland and Alex watching Sam laugh, with variations of confused and shy on their faces. <medium shot (front angle)>]

Sam: This? This is for him?

Alex: Yeah! And?

Sam: You got Ryland the gayest clothing you can find?

[Cut to everyone’s reactions at the Station. <wide-shot>]

Lorenzo: Gay?

Sam: Dude, it’s flannel! It’s the most lesbian shit you can wear!

[Cut back to Ryland, Alex, and Sam. <medium shot, Ryland (front), Alex (front), Sam (side)>. Sam is in between laughing and catching her breath, Alex is stammering in defense, and Ryland has both his hands hiding his face as he slouches further downward onto his elbows.]

Alex: Well, I- my manager told me I could get two things in the discount pile for free, and that-

[Cut to Ash, with a stupidly-big grin on her face. <medium shot (front angle) with Sam on screen left and Ash on screen right>]

Ash: Alex? Are you trying to tell Ryland something?

[Cut to Alex’s poor, helpless condition. <medium shot (front angle)> His fingers are twitching, his eyebrows are furrowed, and his bony shoulders are raised so high it’s a surprise they haven’t popped out his skin.]

Alex: I just… well, Ryland almost always wears long sleeves… and wears black and grey a lot… I thought red might fit him too. I…

[Cut to Ryland standing up and putting his hand on Alex’s shoulder. <medium shot (side angle), only Ryland and Alex are in frame> Ryland reaches down and takes the clothing from Sam and unfolds it, extending his arms outward.]

[Cut to Station. <medium shot (front angle), with Kamal, Ryland, Alex, and Sam in frame> The ‘flannel’ looks to be a jacket, without buttons but with a checkerboard pattern of red, black, and light grey. The sleeves seem elbow-length, the width is quite wide, and the material seems to be a thin cotton type.]

[Cut to Ryland looking over to Alex and smiling. <medium shot (side angle), only Ryland and Alex are in frame>]

Ryland: … thanks.  

[Cut to Alex smiling weakly in return. <close-up (front angle), Ryland is slightly in frame>]

[Cut to Alex interview. <medium shot (front angle)>]

Alex: Well… he was more patient this time. He didn’t give me the dirty look like usual.

[Cut to Alex interview. <close-up (side angle)>]

Alex: So I guess that’s an improvement.

{Door closing audio plays. <diagetic>. Footsteps come from screen right. <diagetic>}

[Camera pans right to see Ryland grabbing something from the Station. He’s wearing the plaid jacket on top of a white tank top, and as soon as he sees the camera, walks quickly into the hallway. He closes the door as he goes back inside his room. Camera follows his movements.]

{Door slam audio plays. <diagetic>}

[Camera pans back to Alex.]

Alex: … I think he likes it.

{Theme Song plays. <non-diagetic> Applause track plays. <non-diagetic>}

[Outro Segment plays. Title fades in. Screen fades to black.]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's been a while since I've reviewed camera angles and shot types. Yes, I imagine the title screen to look like the I Burgie Burgie skit and the theme song to be Seinfeld. Yes, I've multiple WIPs I should touch instead of making a new one like this. Yes, they also include some Good Game ones. Yes, I wrote all this within a day because I can. No, I'm not going to edit this over. You can't tell me what to do, you're not my dad.


End file.
